Now and forever
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: (Set after the final act) Ayame and Kouga are finally mated for life, but Ayame is now feeling the nerves now that they are married. Her head filled with so many thoughts. But Kouga reassures her. AyaKouga, AyamexKouga, Fluff, (no smut) Lemon, *oneshot*


**Ayame and Kouga's wedding night**

 **No smut just endless amounts of fluff**

The moon was full, the night was dark and the area was silent. No night breeze, no crickets chirping and no residing sound nearby. Just the endless silence echoing around them. The tension was strong in the air, but so was the scent of desire between the two wolf demons standing alone together in the caves shadows.

Ayame and Kouga were finally initiating the mating ceremony and their cave had been prepared. Pelts surrounded the floor to keep them warm and comfortable. Candles sat on rocks around them illuminating the cave for a more romantic feel. Wild flowers scattered everywhere and oils had been rubbed into them both beforehand.

The two were now about to mate for life, to become a couple forever. To repopulate the wolf clan and combine their two tribes to become stronger than ever after the damage Naraku had done. Putting aside their differences and putting what was best for the clan first instead of their petty squabbles and selfishness.

Ayame's heart was racing a mile a minute and she was shaking like a leaf. She was so happy to finally be married to Kouga at last, but he was the first male she had ever slept with. Though he thought nothing of it her first time was more meaningful to her, she was showing her innocence to someone she trusted.

All this time she had saved herself for him, hoping to become his bride. She knew the first time was always painful, the idea of being in pain from something so beautiful terrifying her. She had heard from other females she would bleed a little, not much but a little. To boot, what came after would hurt too, but why should it hurt at all? It didn't make sense to her.

But she really wanted this, to be with Kouga both in body and soul. To be his lover for life, but the fear wouldn't go away. The lingering fear of what would happen sitting in the back of her mind. She was entering an unknown territory with an unpredictable outcome, of course she was going to be scared about it.

Kouga stopped, the strong scent of fear wafting from Ayame. He didn't want their mating to be something she was afraid of. "Ayame? What's the matter?" he asked cautiously. He didn't want her to worry unnecessarily about anything. As his wife to be he wanted her to be comfortable. They were a team now after all, both the future leaders of their clan.

Ayame stiffened, shyness suddenly overcoming her. She averted her gaze, her cheeks as red as her hair. "I… It's my first time and… and I heard from another female it would hurt" she replied hesitantly. She didn't want to cause Kouga any problems because of her fear, she wanted to be a good wife to him. But at the end of the day she was still a woman and she still had feelings.

Kouga softened, his eyes becoming gentle, the hymen could tear in some cases due to the size of the male partner, often but rarely causing pain for the female partner. But he would be as gentle as he could and do his best not to prolong her discomfort. He knew how scared she was which would only cause her body to react and cause more pain.

He then approached Ayame gently wrapping his arms around her, he was not good with words but he wanted her to know he cared. That he wanted this to be special for him too. He had never been with a girl before, sure he had found them attractive and flirted with them. But taking a mate was a personal thing, he would never sleep with anyone freely.

Ayame softened at this touch, leaning into him. All of her fears melting away as if they were never there. Slowly she turned, cupping his face and kissing him lovingly, showing she trusted him. She had never wanted anything as much as she wanted to be with him, it had been her dream since she was a young pup.

Slowly Kouga wrapped his arms around her, eventually picking her up. He then carried her towards the pelt pile slowly, ready to take the next step in their relationship. Ayame soothed into his arms slowly, the scent of his skin, warmth of his body and beat of his heart calming her. Easing all and every worry she felt in that moment.

* * *

Kouga leaned over Ayame slowly. His ponytail tumbling over his shoulder. The candlelight illuminating his tanned skin and abs, his blue eyes glowing brightly in the darkness. His Armour lay in a pile on the floor beside them, but was still wearing his loincloth, wristbands and leg warmers. Though unaware of it, he radiated male dominance.

Ayame had removed her attire completely, her pelt and Armour in a pile beside his. Laying there completely nude, if she hadn't been embarrassed before. She felt so exposed. Showing her womanly curves and breasts, her smooth skin. All for him and him alone to admire. The scent of the oil now more pungent as it was no longer covered by her clothing.

Kouga was stunned, at a loss for words which was a rare moment for him. Never before had he realized how lovely Ayame was before. Seeing the woman, she had become and all he had ignored before this. How puberty had turned her from an innocent child into a mature woman who was prepared to protect her clan.

Her smooth skin gleaming in the candlelight, soft to touch like a new-born babe. Her silky red hair like the colour of a fire, bright and warm. Her luscious feminine curves and ample bosom. Those gleaming green eyes of hers that matched the necklace around her neck. The sweet scent slowly radiating from her skin. Unable to look away from her, he didn't want to look away.

He felt so bad looking back at all the times he compared her to Kagome in the past. It was cruel and unfair, making him feel like an ass for treating her that way. She hadn't deserved any of it. She had loved him all this time from the bottom of her heart and he had done nothing but treat her like a bother or a child.

Ayame blushed at his prolonged staring, her nerves coming back to her. Covering his breasts as a response to his actions. She got self-conscious when stared at for long periods of time. Kouga slowly pulled her arms aside, uncovering her breasts once more for him to see. He wanted to admire her for longer, he couldn't get enough of her body.

Ayame blushed "K… Kouga" she stammered. Her heart was pounding yet again, she had never felt a fear like this in her life. She had faced many dangers but nothing as frightening as this. She was about to become one with the boy she had loved since she was a young girl, how could she not be nervous.

Kouga then released one of her wrists to cup her face affectionately leaning towards her till their faces were inches apart. "Your beautiful Ayame" he whispered gently. He truly meat it, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes upon, knowing he would be happy with her. Her optimism and strength would act as his shield.

Ayame softened, this felt like a dream and she never wanted it to end. Slowly she reached out her arms to wrap them around his neck, feeling somewhat braver than before. They then kissed, nothing rough or passionate but a sincere and gentle kiss. The mating ceremony now taking place. Now officially mated for life, now and forever.


End file.
